


Tangled Up

by SheenaChan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaChan/pseuds/SheenaChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi isn't a huge fan of movies, but Nishinoya is convinced that he'll be able to find one he likes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled Up

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh my! Hello! So this is my first fanfic in years and also my first Haikyuu!! fanfic overall. After I saw the series, I became completely enamored with Asanoya and wanted desperately to get all the cuteness out of my head, so this story came to be. I hope you guys will find something to like in this 8'D I had a lot of fun writing it at least!

It had been a long and difficult practice for the ever diligent boys of Karasuno, diving and spiking, tossing and serving abound as their hard working bodies began to relax against the mops that they so exhaustively pushed at the end of their day. Not even Hinata seemed to be able to keep his eyes open for much longer, but, despite the tiresome workout, Nishinoya still managed to hop over, to Asahi, cornering his senpai while bonking a DVD under his chin.

“Asahi! You’re still up for a movie right? I went through so much trouble trying to find something that would interest the both of us.” he said, looking up at the ace with a large grin.

Asahi gave Nishinoya a tired smile, but still nodded his head. “Y-yeah, definitely. We did make plans for it, after all.”

About a week ago, the team had gotten into a huge conversation about movies over pork buns, what they had seen and what they were excited to see in the near future, but the whole conversation ended up with everyone being silent as they listened to Nishinoya scold Asahi for pretty much not having seen anything.

“It’s not my fault! A lot of movies just don’t seem all that interesting… I suppose…” Asahi stated, his voice shrinking as he went on. Nishinoya was staring holes through him, and the taller boy could tell that a high level of determination was about to peak into geyser from the fiery libero.

“Well then, I’m just gonna have to change your mind! There are way too many movies out there that you’ve got to see. It’s… it’s fundamental!”

“W-well okay. But nothing with loud explosions… Or a lot of gunfire… or any war films. I suppose staying away from any giant robots would be a good idea… and…”

“Okay, Asahi, you’re breaking my heart!” Nishinoya whined, especially so at the ‘no giant robots’ comment. A few giggles escaped from the other teammates, it was ridiculous to see such clashing tastes try to mingle, but Nishinoya was most definitely determined to make it work. His friend needed to know just what kind of things film had in store. “I’ll find something for you to see, you can trust me.”

Nishinoya ended that conversation with a smile before running off on his way. Asahi had no other chance to protest or share his opinions, but he supposed he could trust his teammate with this, he trusted him to have his back on the court after all!

“Good!” exclaimed Nishinoya in the present, beaming as he continued to hold up the DVD, wanting Asahi to take a closer look at it. The ace raised his hand, lightly smiling as he took the case, laying his sleepy eyes over the colorful art on the cover.

“Ah, Disney movie…” he muttered as he spotted the princess with the ridiculously long hair.

“You haven’t seen this one right? I know what you’re thinking, but it’s actually really good. You’ll like it!”

Asahi was definitely confused about the choice, but he didn’t protest. Something light and colorful was probably for the best after such a hard day anyway.

“Ha ha, I’m so tired I’d be happy with anything you put in front of me at this point.” he said, the classic Asahi grin over his face as he shrugged his shoulders.

“Well, good. Though you won’t be tired for long! Once you start, you’re gonna wanna see the whole thing.”

The two began walking out of the gym together only for Tanaka to stop them, jumping up between them and resting his arms lopsidedly on their shoulders. “Hey!” he exclaimed as he plopped down. “Oho! Movie date?” he accused, snickering at his oh so clever joke upon seeing the DVD.

Asahi looked slightly embarrassed for a second though Nishinoya was unphased, snickering back at his best friend. “I seem to recall somebody tearing up at the end of this one.” he stated. Tanaka stopped in his tracks, putting his fist up to his mouth and clearing his throat.

“W-well… that’s neither here nor there.” he said, uncharacteristically calm, before walking off with his hands in his pockets. “Enjoy.” he muttered.

Asahi blinked as Tanaka walked off, only half processing what had been said as he looked back at Nishinoya. “Is this movie sad?” he asked worriedly.

“Don’t tell me I can’t show you sad movies now too.” said Nishinoya, exasperated over the ever growing list of must-nots.

Finally arriving at Asahi’s house, the boys went upstairs, after Nishinoya pleasantly greeted Asahi’s parents of course. They seemed pretty pleased at hearing the boys’ plans for the evening, commenting on how Asahi usually does the same thing all the time, so it was nice to break things up every now and then. Asahi raised his hand and laughed nervously at the comment. “Hey, don’t go giving off weird impressions of me. I’m not that boring!” he said, only half serious. His parents and Nishinoya couldn’t help but laugh and with that the boys retired to Asahi’s room.

“Hey! Nice TV!” exclaimed the smaller boy, whistling at the small flat screen.

“It’s my parents’, but they let me borrow it for tonight. Anyway, pop in the DVD. I’m ready to be amazed by all this movie magic.” he said, wiggling his fingers as he stated the fantastical.

“Oho! You will be, just wait!” exclaimed Nishinoya, fiddling with the remote. The little libero quickly turned off the lights and sprang up on the bed in one smooth swoop, plopping himself down, sitting maybe a bit too close to Asahi, but the bed was pretty small anyway, so neither of them thought anything of it. Asahi continued to look at the screen as Nishinoya pressed play, a classic logo appearing before them as the lush colour of the film filled the darkened room.

Asahi rested his head on his knees, letting out a relaxed breath as he tried his best to be as interested as possible. It wasn’t too much effort though as the prologue was fairly well told and the animation was so pretty that the ace couldn’t help but be taken by it.

Nishinoya on the other hand was intently watching his friend, looking for any sign of boredom or excitement. He put a lot of thought into which movie to bring by, so he hoped he made the right call. He bit down on his thumbnail, continuing that fiery gaze that could never be doused.

Asahi didn’t notice right away. He was still gazing at the screen, slightly surprised when the first song started. “Ah, is this one a musical too-...” he began asking as he turned to look at Nishinoya, only to be caught in that fire of his. “A-ah… what’s the matter!?” he exclaimed.

Nishinoya blinked, brushing off Asahi’s question with a laugh. “Ha ha! Sorry, I was making sure you weren’t bored or falling asleep.”

“Well if you keep looking at me like that, I won’t be able to pay attention.” he said, leaning back so that both the film and Nishinoya were in his sights. “Now, why don’t you pay attention?” he said, placing a large hand on top of the smaller boy’s head and forcing it to turn back to the screen. Noya giggled, gently swatting the hand away.

“Fine, fine. I’ll trust you! And yeah, there are some songs, though not as much as other Disney movies…”

“Ah…” was all that Asahi said before putting his head back on his knees. He hadn’t been sure about the movie before it started, but Asahi had to admit, Nishinoya kind of had him pinned for what he’d find enjoyable. The bright colours, light humour, nicely paced story… Asahi himself always had a hard time figuring out what to see, but this movie was really relaxing. He appreciated Nishinoya’s forethought.

Asahi giggled as the horse pulled his antics across the screen. He turned to Nishinoya, about to make a comment over how funny he thought the horse was only to be met with quite the sight. And Nishinoya had told him not to fall asleep!

The libero had collapsed to his side, curled up into a ball as he let out a gentle snore. Well that was certainly fast! Though, Asahi couldn’t blame him. He was starting to feel a bit sleepy himself, but, Nishinoya went through all the trouble of bringing the movie over so he figured he’d still try to finish it even though his friend was zonked out next to him.

Asahi took this time to relax a bit, leaning his back against the wall and stretching out his legs, his feet hanging over the side of the bed. He adjusted the volume of the TV, making the movie sing out more quietly so as not to wake Nishinoya. The princess and her companion had begun to escape a pub when Asahi turned around to inspect his sleeping friend, still dead to the world.

As the movie softly rang past his ears, Asahi watched the colours of the film dance over Nishinoya’s face. His eyes were gently closed, and his mouth slightly open. Asahi was surprised over how sound of a sleeper the smaller boy was, though he had to admit, he felt at peace while watching him. Asahi absent mindedly turned the movie down a little bit more, feeling himself being lulled into sleep by such a relaxed expression…

The princess was singing a soft melody and the bedroom lit up gold at the scene. Asahi could feel his eyelids slip down, Nishinoya’s face being the last thing he saw before dozing off himself…

It was ever so quiet in the wee hours of the morning. The television had shut off on its own at some point, and soft moonlight crept in through an open window. Nishinoya could feel a slight breeze hit his face, in what would normally be a sign to get up and shut the window but for some reason he didn’t feel cold. He had forgotten where he was. Did he stumble home at some point? He had to have crawled into his bed without remembering, though he had to admit, this heat was strange compared to his normal quilt.

Still too sleepy to think or open his eyes, Nishinoya stirred, turning sides, his face hitting something warm and soft, but far more solid than a blanket. As his nose grazed the strange surface, the little libero breathed in, taking in a scent that definitely wasn’t his quilt, but still calmed him all the same. What was it? It smelled familiar…

Nishinoya sighed, too relaxed and cozy, to figure out what was different, though when he instinctively reached out to snuggle a pillow that to his knowledge, was usually there, he suddenly realized that he hadn’t come home, this wasn’t his bed and what he was grabbing onto was most certainly not his pillow.

“Asa… hi-...” he said under his breath, his eyes flinging open as he caught a large sleeping ace just above his head. His eyes darted around to assess the situation and just as he suspected, he was completely trapped by Asahi’s sleepy weight. Nishinoya could feel a pair of strong arms around his waist, and even Asahi’s leg had managed to loop between his own at some point during the night. The only thing Nishinoya could possibly do was softly giggle to himself. If it had been someone like Tanaka hunched over him in his sleep, Nishinoya would have comically wrestled him off in a quick huff, but for some reason, he just couldn’t bear to wake up this goofy lug of a sleeping man…

That and he probably couldn’t even move Asahi  if he tried. He wasn’t that strong...

He looked up at Asahi again, listening to the dull snore coming out of the boy’s mouth, the tiniest stream of drool rolling down his face. He snorted back a quiet laugh. “Graceful…” he joked to himself.

Nishinoya had never really seen Asahi sleep up close before, but this looked about right. He thoughtfully wiped up the drool stream with a loose corner of sheet that had been caught between them, wondered what the hell he was doing, and then settled back down to where he was laying before. He really couldn’t move so he figured he’d just stay there, though it didn’t take long before he was caught up in the relaxed atmosphere once again. It was just so quiet, and spurred on by Asahi’s soft and even breathing, Nishinoya couldn’t help but close his eyes and breathe in the scent he had been before. So that’s what it was...

“Asahi…” he whispered the answer to himself, breathing in slowly and deeply. It was almost cinnamon-like, he noted, before being lulled back into a dreamlike state by the ace’s delicate snores and heavy, warm arms. In the back of his mind, he knew it was probably a bit weird enjoying snuggling like this so much, but nobody had to know… Besides, if he stayed like this, he’d have the added amusement of seeing how Asahi would react once he had realized what he’d done.

Nishinoya snickered one last time and was about to get ready to fall back to sleep for a few hours before he felt Asahi stir. Ah! It appeared as though Nishinoya was going to get that reaction quicker than he thought!

Keeping his eyes closed, the younger boy laid still and pretended to sleep, awaiting a yelp of some kind, but instead, he was only pulled closer towards Asahi’s chest. Nishinoya let out a quiet squeak as Asahi hugged him tightly in his sleep. He supposed Asahi thought he was hugging a pillow as well.

Asahi let out a quick snore, clacking his lips together as he continued his ever so graceful snooze. The ace could feel himself coming to slightly, but not nearly enough to be fully conscious. All he could tell was that he was super cozy and he had a nice squishy warm thing in his arms. At that, Asahi let out a relaxed sigh, his voice humming in the air and smiling as he nuzzled into that thing he was holding.

Nishinoya on the other hand was very much awake now and fell victim to the brunt of Asahi’s snuggles. The larger boy’s face rubbed against the top of Noya’s head, those strong arms of his squeezing around his smaller frame. Nishinoya wondered for a moment how Asahi had even managed to snake his arms all the way around him like that but was pulled out of it by the grip that Asahi’s legs had around one of his own.

“Officially trapped…” Noya muttered to himself, absolutely defeated and stiff as a board as the snuggles became less funny and a little more… hot. At least with Asahi holding him so strongly, Nishinoya could feel his face heat up, unsure if he was just warm or if being this close to someone was starting to bring up some deeper feelings. He gently shook his head at the thought. No way, this was just a silly situation that was beginning to go too far, and Nishinoya figured he’d better stop it quickly before something else happened. He knew what could happen to boys early in the morning and he was most definitely not prepared to feel that against his leg. He couldn’t even fathom how he would handle that if it happened, so he decided to cut the cuddles short.

“H-hey… Asahi…” he whispered, his voice coming out way too soft to wake anybody. He looked back up at Asahi and felt his heart beat hard against his chest. He just couldn’t do it. No matter how hard he tried, he just didn’t have the heart to wake up somebody who looked so peaceful, no matter how odd the situation.

However, the little libero didn’t have to wait for long, for Asahi’s eyes began opening on their own and were suddenly deeply locked into Nishinoya’s wide ones.

Speechless and not moving, Nishinoya waited for Asahi to say something.

“A-ah, hi Noya…” he said, in the gentlest most exhausted of voices, a small smile on his face as he closed his eyes again and giving the smaller boy a squeeze as he hummed happily.

Nishinoya stiffened more, if that was even possible.

“A-ah… Asa… a…” he stammered, ridiculously confused over what just happened. It didn’t take long for Asahi to clue in, his eyes opening again with much more life in them this time, meeting Nishinoya’s eyes once again.

“N-Noya…? Noya. Nishinoya!!!” he exclaimed, far too loud for five in the morning as he scrambled at the speed of light to get loose from his friend. Asahi had tangled their limbs together so tightly though that everything felt stuck and the only logical outcome from the ace’s frantic movements to get away was obviously spilling himself off the bed, his foot still linked with Nishinoya’s leg as his back hit the floor.

“Asahi!” yelled Nishinoya, simply worried over Asahi’s well being at that point. He looked over the bed to check on him. “Are you okay?”

“No…” was all that Asahi could say as he looked up at the ceiling, defeated with his arms outstretched on either side of himself.

“Uh…”

“Ah… I don’t know what happened…”

Asahi looked visibly flustered as he looked straight up in the air, unmoving and unwilling to look Nishinoya in the eyes. The air was tense for a moment, but as Noya looked down upon that flustered face, he couldn’t help but have this rolling feeling well up inside of his stomach and before he knew it, he had fallen back on the bed, laughing his ass off.

The sudden change in mood made Asahi get up, he knelt down in front of the bed, watching as Nishinoya cracked up and rolled around, not knowing what to make of anything. It had all happened so fast!

“A-ah… N-Noya. I’m sorry, I just didn’t know what I was… that you were… and I was-...”

The stammering only made Nishinoya laugh more, as he tried to get ahold of himself and look at Asahi through the tears in his eyes.

“Ha ha ha! No, no! It’s fine, I swear! It’s just… You looked so happy and then went from zero to sixty in a second… and now you’re just… down there, and, ha ha ha!! I can’t handle it!”

Nishinoya kept laughing, but Asahi, fixated on only one thing that the boy had said, and burried his face in his arms, a deep blush peaking all the way to his ears.

The little libero looked down, his laughter subsiding as confusion began replacing it. “Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked, putting his hand on Asahi’s shoulder.

Asahi said nothing and simply shook his head, still hiding his face in his arms. Nishinoya laughed gently, though only to comfort his friend and lighten the mood. It felt heavy all of a sudden. “You know there’s nothing to be embarrassed over, right? We just fell asleep.” he explained, his voice soft.

Asahi finally got the courage to look up, his eyes first looking at Noya’s hand still on his shoulder, then up at the boy in question, locking on to those large sincere eyes Nishinoya always had when he was being serious. It made Asahi swallow hard. Whenever we saw Nishinoya like this, he couldn’t help but be honest… actually say what was on his mind, but… he couldn’t do that, could he?

“I actually was… kind of…” Asahi lost his nerve, looking back down and mumbling something in his arms that Noya couldn’t make out at all. Nishinoya cupped a hand behind his ear, lifting an eyebrow as he spat out a “Hah!?” but Asahi was back to hiding his face, not saying a word.

“Come on Asahi, that’s enough of that.” he said, laughing a bit as he pulled on Asahi’s arms to try and get him up. He had no idea why the ace was acting so embarrassed. So he had snuggled up to him in his sleep, that could have happened to anybody! “Now, what did you say?”

Asahi bit at his lip. He knew that Nishinoya wasn’t one to let go or give up, and it’s not like he understood fully why he felt the way he did either, but, Asahi supposed he could say it. Maybe if was out in the open, Noya would be able to figure it out for him.

“I actually was happy…” he started “...I was… I just saw you when I woke up, and I thought I was dreaming and ah… um…”

Asahi began stammering as he looked up and locked eyes with Noya again. He had no idea what he was saying, heart racing as he tried to take his words back, but Noya kept looking at him and Asahi couldn’t look away. As the words hung in the air, Nishinoya was slowly grasping what Asahi had said, and a slow blush creeped over his cheeks. Noya quickly brought a hand up to his face to hide and then slid back against the wall. That’s it, Asahi thought dramatically, this is where it ends.

Nishinoya scanned the room with his eyes as he took it all in, what Asahi had said, the warm sheets still underneath him. “Um… why…?” he asked cautiously, his voice cracking a bit. “W-why were you happy… I mean?”

Asahi’s stomach curled. He couldn’t really say why, could he? He hesitated for a moment, going through all the reasons in his head at once, but he just couldn’t bring himself to tell Noya the truth.

“Well, you know! I’m always happy to see you, Nishinoya!” he squawked. It was definitely true, though it obviously wasn’t the whole story. However, that’s all Asahi could manage to say for now…

Nishinoya eyed Asahi as the ace gave his answer, and as he linked every piece of the situation up in his head, the little libero could only smile behind his hand. He could feel that certain spark, that one you get right in your heart when you know something big was about to happen, but he let it die down in the pit of his stomach, keeping it all a secret for now.

“That’s good.” he said, looking into Asahi’s eyes with that bright sincerity of his. “I’m always really happy when I see you too.”

Asahi froze for a moment, glued to the spot where Noya gazed down at him. Was he imagining things? Did Nishinoya feel the same way, or…?

“Aha…” Asahi finally giggled, rubbing the back of his neck as he got up on his feet. He couldn’t be sure, but as the quiet washed over the room once again, he was almost positive that he and Noya were on the same page without another word of explanation. He sat down on the edge of the bed. “Oh!” he exclaimed. “I’m sorry Nishinoya, I ended up falling asleep during the movie afterwards.”

Noya shook his head and laid back down, gazing up at the ceiling. “It’s cool. We could… try watching it again tonight.” he said. Asahi couldn’t really see his face, but he could hear the smile in Nishinoya’s voice, it calmed down his racing heart somewhat.

“Sure.” he agreed softly.

There was a brief pause before Noya spoke up again. “So… I’m going back to sleep by the way. It’s way too early to get up.” he explained as he sprawled over the bed, taking up most of the space.

“Oh yeah, sure, no problem!” Asahi explained, getting up to let Noya have the rest of the room. “I’ll go sleep on the couch so-...”

“Who said anything about sleeping on the couch?” Noya interrupted, catching Asahi’s wrist with his hand. Asahi looked down at the grip, watching it soften as Nishinoya delicately ghosted the backs of his fingers down the side of Asahi’s hand. The ace shivered as Noya pulled his hand away completely, bringing in all his limbs and curling up into a ball again. “You’re allowed to sleep in your own bed. Though, I’m gonna be here, so... you can get used to that.” he said, a bit of playfulness in his sleepy voice.

Asahi watched as Nishinoya scooted over a little bit, enticing the taller boy with the extra space next to him.

“W-well alright.” said Asahi, sitting back on the bed and then laying down behind Noya. The little libero smirked into the pillow before his heart shot up in his throat when he felt two strong arms around his waist again. “But, you’re going to have to get used to this.”

Asahi peeked down and saw Noya’s head bob in a silent nod of approval, a smaller hand slowly reaching up to hold at Asahi’s arm around his waist.

Before drifting off to sleep once again, all Nishinoya could think about was how many movies he had in his catalog. He’d definitely have to show Asahi every single one...

 

 


End file.
